The long-term objective is to complete development of a microprocessor controlled medication dispenser which effectively addresses the problem of patient compliance. This technology offers three important functions for addressing noncompliance. It limits patient access to medication according to prescribed dosing regimen. It audibly and visually reminds patients when medication is due or past due and monitors patients dispensing habits to allow physician and pharmacists to identify and counsel patients with poor compliance habits. Phase I will test preliminary acceptance of this technology by gastroenterology patients and their physicians. Phase iI will test patient and physician acceptance and its utility in a clinical setting following modifications based on results of the Phase I study. Phase II will encompass additional clinical sites and larger numbers of patients and monitors. Phase III will address specific applications for microprocessor controlled medication dispensing (i.e., elderly patients taking multiple medications, asthmatics, hypertensive, etc.) Commercial applications include evaluating and improving compliance in patients taking multiple medications and medications for chronic diseases (i.e., cardiovascular drugs, asthmatics, antidepressants, etc.). Additional applications could include monitoring, accounting for and controlling narcotics in the hospital and use in clinical trials for investigational agents.